Babysitting and Romances 2: Harley Chiba Edition
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Sequel of Babysitting and Romances. Set 15 years after the first. Harley is now 22 and a budding male model. His mother and father met when Mamoru needed a babysitter. How will his son Harley meet the love of his life?


**Babysitting and Romances 2: Harley Chiba Edition**

Prologue

Usagi and Harley were seated at a popular cafe at one of the outside tables. They'd not ordered their food yet but each sat with a chocolate milkshake; part of their shared passion for chocolate. Harley was now a young man of 22, only two years older than Usagi had been when they'd first met. The beautiful blonde was now 35 and despite the 13 year age gap, could easily of passed for being his girlfriend. "So come on then, How's the job going?" Usagi bounced slightly in her seat, excitable as ever. To passers by she didn't look her age, she merely looked like a woman of maybe 26, radiant in skinny jeans and a short dress top. Her hair was still pulled in two buns with pigtails falling from the bottom, shorter now than they had been, but still as well cared for and unique. Harley now looked a spitting image of his father, eyes a slightly lighter shade of blue and a few inces shorter but he had the same raven locks of his father and aunt, cut into a shaggy style that fell into his eyes and gave a hint of mystery to his look. Usagi bit her lip as the young man rolled his eyes and pulled his messenger bag onto his lap. He pulled out a black leather binder, dropped it on the table infront of her and before the bag was back on the floor she'd flipped it open and was studying the first page.  
It was a modelling portfolio. Harley had taken in the footsteps of Usagi and Anne, both having done some small modeling jobs. Usagi had modelled for Rei's clothing company. Harley had also done some modelling for his aunt, a few photos had been included in his portfolio. Usagi flipped through the pictures; noting he had 3 head shots and 10 full body pictures. There were various poses, a few action shots and one even showed the young man in a ballet pose, advertising clothes that were light and gave enough stretch to move freely. He'd hated the idea of ballet as a child but now in his older years he'd been extremely thankful to Usagi for the push. Ballet had helped him in many ways, boosted his confidence, improved his posture, made him more graceful and taught him self restraint. His body was well trained and he lived a healthy lifestyle... save for his many chocolate indulgences. "Oh, Harley, you're _gorgeous_!" She grinned, passing back the Portfolio to a slightly weirded out looking step-son. Usagi giggled again and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him tightly. "I'll take that in context of all mothers tell their sons they're gorgeous" Harley laughed, returning the hug as he noted a man stood near their table. Usagi glanced at her watch and pulled back quickly before reaching for drink. She failed in her attempt to down the half of her milkshake in one, but managed it in three. The man grinned at Harley, pulling up a seat from an empty table nearby.

Harley acknowledged the other with a smile. He was tall with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He held a light tan but facially he wasn't the most handsome of men. His jaw wasn't as strong as Harley's and his eyes at certain angles appeared too far apart. He set his eyes on Usagi, a slight smile curling his lips as he looked back to his friend. "Harley, my man! Why didn't you tell me you were dining with such a _fox_ today?" He grinned wolfishly as Harley turned away, rolling his eyes as he and Usagi shared an amused look. Usagi blushed slightly, keeping her eyes trained on the new man."Now I don't know what Harley here has been trying to charm you with but believe me, five minutes with me and I'll have you charmed off your feet and feeling like a princess" He grinned, leaning an elbow on the table, leering slightly. Usagi smilde politely reaching for her bag. "I didn't catch your name" She smiled, waiting for him to supply it. He smirked at Harley before turning back to Usagi "Rick Messina" He held out his hand, expecting her to take it. He'd be suave, kiss the back of it and have her wrapped around his little finger. She laughed suddenly rising. "Well Rick, It was nice meeting you but I really must be leaving. By the way, do you make it a regular thing to hit on your aquaintance's _mothers_?" She smirked playfully and bent to give Harley a kiss on the cheek. He returned it and the pair watched her walk off.

A few shops down the street, in what had been presumed a rang out of earshot, Usagi heard a yelp. "THAT WAS YOUR _MOTHER_?!" She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as many people nearby stopped to look in the direction the yell had come from.

Back at the cafe, Harley was pulling his bag over his shoulder and gulping down the rest of his own milkshake. His friend Rick, a fellow model at his agency, was still sat in shock. "Christ, your mother is hot. Wait, she can't be your mother, she doesn't look a day over 26. Is she a gold digger or something?" Harley laughed and began walking away. They had an appointment at the agency for a briefing on an upcoming job. "She's not a gold digger and she's not my actual birth mother but she's always been the closest thing I've had to a mother. She married my dad when I was 7 and she's not 26. I'm not telling you how old she is but believe me, what she has, is all natural. No botox or implants anywhere. Even her hair is her own" Harley grinned as the two walked towards the Agency building.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So this is just to sort of set the story off a bit. Be warned, like everything else I write it's unbeta'd so it's not going to be ultra fantastic lol.

This takes place about 15 years after Babysitting and Romances began, so Harley is now 22, Usagi is 35, Mamoru is 40. The twins who were introduced at the end of the last story are now 13 and the unborn baby from the last story is now 9.

The twins for those who (like me) can't remember what happened at the end of the last story are a girl, Mika and a boy, Heero. Mika has black odangos and light blue eyes, whilst Heero has sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

I have not yet actually decided what our lovely little unborn baby is going to be yet. I have a feeling I left it open so that it could be rini/mini-usa so that's my main idea I'm toying with at the moment.


End file.
